A Twist of Legends
by Sandroline
Summary: HP and Twilight crossover.Bella Potter is a 5 year at Hogwarts.Jacob is also a werewolf-wizard who has imprinted on Bella.Will a chance encounter with some vampires and an ex-flame bring out the best or worst? Hermione/Harry Jake/Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

_**An-**_Many have tried to mix Twilight and Harry Potter but it is very hard to do it and yet keep the story interesting. I am giving it my best shot and your reviews are eagerly waited for. So please tell me if it turns out to be a disaster, no hard feelings.

This takes place after Edward has left Bella. She is a fifth year in Hogwarts along with her twin Harry Potter and a part of the Golden Four. Hogwarts accepts all kinds of supernatural beings. Vegeterean vampires are allowed into Hogwarts and can stay for 3 years at most. They can return after every 50 years.

_**BPV**_

I returned back to England where she is the twin sister of the _Boy who lived._ Ihad run away to her Uncle Charlie to live a normal life and get a break but then I found that nothing in my life could ever be normal. I fell in love with a certain vegetarian vampire with golden topaz eyes. He had left her. She was not enough for him.

"Bella, is something wrong? We have all noticed that after you returned from Forks you have been distant. You know we will always be there for you."I turned back to my brother and sobbed into his chest. It was never easy to be _**The girl who lived**_ with everyone placing responsibilities and expectations on you. Voldemort was now rising again and I was back in my real world. The world of magic. I was back with my brother, Harry and our friends. He was always there for me. He would never leave me. He really loved me and knew what I was feeling. It was not because of some vampire superpower, but because we were twins-_**The Twins who lived.**_ I was going to forget about him and move on with my life. Yes, I am strong; I have to be strong for everyone. Harry has endured enough when I was gone. What with the Triwizard Tournament, return of Voldemort. I almost regret leaving him in the first place. It didn't do any good. I told Harry, Ron and Hermione everything that had happened with me.

Harry and Ron wanted to hunt him and tear him apart. It was really bad especially Sirius, my guardian. We don't actually keep anything from him. We had dinner with the Weasleys. I was back to my old self or at least close and I was trying. I was sharing a room in 12 Grimauld's Place with were packing our trunks.I had thrown in the Marauders' map,which I had been presented with by Fred and George,my invisibility cloak(no one trusted Harry to care for such possessions),my new spell books,my robes,my Firebolt-Sirius had given me and Harry two identical Firebolts with our name engraved on them for our 13th birthday.

"Bells, Hermione come down here." We rushed down urgently and found everyone grinning at and Sirius came and hugged gave me a pat on the smiled as if she were on a sercret with everyone else.I was bewildered until George and Fred hugged me fiercely, "Our Bella bear, a Quidditch captain with Harry and Hermione as are going to have a hell of a time."

No one could have shrieked louder than me or be more the celebrations were over, we all retired to our next day the whole household was in rushing here and there.I being my usual clumsy self tripped over the trunks, two strong,warm hands grabbed me. I looked up to thank my savior and yelled, "Jake, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in La Plush. Not that I am not happy, I am escatic. Oh, Jake. Wait, are you joining Hogwarts. Yes, you are but nobody told me you were coming."

I threw my arms around him around his lifted me and swung me around.


	2. Starting anew

_**An-**_Hey, no reviews till now. I am very disappointed, is it so bad that none of you could write a word or two for me. Please, please review if you seriously like or hate this fanfiction. Yours truly. Jake is Sirius's nephew who is a shape shifter and a wizard who was born and bought up in America.

_**BPV**_

_I threw my arms around him around his neck. He lifted me and swung me around._

Wow, Jake, my best friend was back and seriously I was so excited about it that I was jumping around and me being m, my best friend was back and seriously I was so excited about it that I was jumping around and me being my usual clumsy self tripped over the trunks again. I had tripped over these at least for 20 times by now. Soon I was steadied by Harry who was just in time as always. The two most important people in my life gave each other the once over, head-to –toe look. And going with their expressions, I was sure that they were happy with what they saw. Harry was the first one to make a move. "Hi, I am Harry Potter, Bella's brother. So you are my competition. Umm, not so bad, you must be the all so famous Jacob Black." Harry held out his hand which Jake shook with a firm grip. He gave one of his warm smiles as he shrugged, "Yeah, the very same. So you are Bella's brother. Thanks for inviting me over."

Jake being his charismatic self got along well with everyone. Between quidditch matches, awesome dinners, catching up with Jake, I didn't notice how soon time flew. The day before returning to Hogwarts, I was strolling along the street. Taking in and mesmerizing the view, which I knew I would terribly miss. Before I knew it, warm hands went around my waist meeting at the centre. I turned around to face Jake. In the last few weeks, they had come closer than ever, reading each other was second nature.

"So, Bella I've been your friend ..." I was quick to shake my head. He seemed to be broken from inside as if a war was raging inside him. I looked into his eyes and finished what he had begun, "…and I think that you've been a just friend for too long and wouldn't mind being my boyfriend. He pulled me into a passionate kiss that answered all my questions. We only ended the kiss because we were out of breath. I knew that I couldn't bear to make him sad. I wanted to keep everything crystal clear and not make the same mistakes.

"Jake, I will always love Edward but I love you too. It is said that first love is the hardest to forget and yet no matter how deep we have buried it, Edward will always be there in my heart in the thin line between friend and foe."

A look into his eyes told me that he understood that he would support me no matter what. I saw in his eyes love, concern, sadness and pride. He cupped my face in his hands and reinforced the emotions in his eyes with words. "Bella, I've imprinted on you. You are my soul mate no matter what. I will wait for you forever because I love you."

His words caused tears to run down my cheeks and cuddled into his chest sobbing, telling him that I love him. When we returned home, with his hand draped around my waist and our arms interlinked, everyone had a pretty good guess about what had happened. That night, he gave me a heart-shaped platinum locket.

The next day, the house was in complete chaos. Everyone rushing in and around with trunks and their pets. I was being my usual clumsy being; I tripped over my own trunk. Jake's warm hands grabbed me before I could be injured. Harry tried to be cordial around Jake but the sister in me knew that he and a few precious friends had threatened Jake to leave him a bit better than dead, if he were to hurt me. He carried my trunk as well as his own with such ease. We got into an empty compartment and everyone settled down. I had placed myself on Jake's lap and was reading Teen Idol. Jake and Ron were engaged in an animated game of wizarding chess.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened to reveal two unearthly figures with matching sets of amber colored eyes. I heard Jake growl and Ron enraged as he put two and two together. Ginny and Neville were struggling to hold him back. Thank God! Harry and Hermione were in the prefects' compartment and everything blacked out.

Songs

I'm taking back my love

Ring my bell


	3. Auther's note

Hey there. I am very sorry but I am having a writer's block and have no idea who the leading guy should be. So please send suggestions through pm or reviews or just go to my profile and vote there at the poll which will be closed in …… ok,2 days. So vote fast. Once you guys have voted I will cook up ap a chapter pretty soon. So guys hurry up.


	4. Confrontations

An-**Sorry, sorry. A million times sorry. Here's the new chapter.**

**Recap – Bella is Harry Potter's twin sister. She returns to England and is dating Jacob Black who is also joining Hogwarts along with the Golden Trio. When she comes face to face with Alice and Edward, she conveniently faints and from there we proceed on. So now read on.**

_**Bella's Point of View**_

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the compartment seat with Jake, Ron, Ginny and Neville around me and then I saw them, Alice and Edward. I couldn't believe my eyes. I pushed Jake aside and stood up staring straight into Edward's eyes and started ranting "After leaving me, how the hell could you stay here, in front of my eyes? I am strong. I don't need you. Yes, I have Harry, Jake, Sirius and my friends. I don't need the pity of a damn vampire who used me as a pastime. Get out and leave me alone."

Edward was furious, he was matching my stares evenly "And what about you? I trusted you with our best kept secret and you didn't even drop a hint about your real life. It was always about my Bella, a plain and simple girl but you, I don't even know you. You entered our lives like a hurricane and changed everything upside down. You changed my whole definition of life; you became my life and soul."

"I changed your life? Don't joke with me, please. You were the one who changed my goal. I was ready to abandon more things than you realized. I trusted you with my heart and look where it has got us." I retorted almost yelling which I rarely did.

"I could explain. Just give me a chance. Bella, I love you."

He was downright pleading now with his golden eyes and supernatural beauty which still took my breath away.

"Give you a chance. Give me one reason why I should do so and allow you to tread over my life again. Get out of my sight."

Alice looked at me beseechingly, her eyes asking for forgiveness "We didn't know about what he did. He told us that he would bring you along. He didn't even let me say goodbye." I gave her a warm hug. Both of us were sobbing uncontrollably. It was not her fault that he had left me. She was my friend and she would remain so. They had given me a real family and I loved them all.

I didn't notice Edward's absence until we all had settled. Jake had his arm around my shoulder in a protective stance. "You should give him a chance to explain. He might have some reasonable explanation." I looked at Neville who didn't even know Edward well enough. Neville being himself was always so sweet. I had a stock answer but Jake took it up "Let him explain after what he did? You guys were not there when it happened. I have seen the mess he left her in. You don't know how she looked when he was done with her."

"Who was done with whom?"Hermione asked as she entered the compartment with Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly at Alice. "I am Alice Cullen, Bella's vampire and psychic friend from America. Forks to be more precise and taking a year of magical education in Hogwarts." She introduced herself with her own touch and with a slight flourish. Everyone was impressed and liked her instantly.

"Will you explain where you were and Harry why do you have your hand around Hermione's waist." I hit Jake on his head for the stupidest question. But the secret was out. I knew all the signs were there for some one to put it together.

1. Their "oh so long homework/prefect assignments."

2. Taking stolen glances and blushing madly when some one mentioned both in the same sentence especially Hermione.

3. And their sudden closeness and dashing to do some chore at the same time.

They reminded me so much of all the happy times. I mentally kicked myself, what the hell was I thinking. My day _doesn't_ begin and end on Edward. When I glanced up all the attention was on me, I could see the concern in their eyes.

"Vampire or human no one gets away after hurting my sister. A few lessons in DADA before school might set his heart in the right place."

Harry always looked for reasons to somehow reach Edward but I had managed to delude him until now but with the prey laid right before him, I was helpless as all the boys would agree with him. This was my life and I didn't need anyone including my family or my almost lover to mend my heartache. Hermione was quick to change the subject and I threw her a grateful look.

"Talking about DADA, who's going to teach us this year? Does anyone have ideas extraordinaire?"

Alice looked confused by Hermione's question. Seeing her look I explained "That job is jinxed. Till now no one has held the job for more than a year. In the first year, the Prof. was a servant of Dark Lord. In the second year, there was a dumb self-centered Prof. who is in 's and then we had a decent teacher in Prof. Lupin but Snipe accidently slipped about the werewolf factor."

"Werewolf factor?" Jake and Alice interrupted.

"A real werewolf not just shape shifter."Hermione was just so prone to always giving correct answers. She might do Harry some good.

I continued explaining after giving an exhausted sigh. "And the last one ended in Azkaban. I've heard this year, they have someone special."

"If you consider a vampire special enough to suit you then yeah this year we will have someone different."

Alice held our whole attention and everyone looked at her with the same unasked question which could was preventing us from turning our attention to unpleasant discussions.

An-It was the longest I could manage. I have just become a teen for shouting out aloud reviews will help to gain back my calm. So take a guess. Should I follow the book or invent up a new character or just pick up an existing or review, your call. Was it what you expected or down the drains?


End file.
